


Not Until I Say

by atc74writesSPN



Series: Smut Appreciation Day 2018 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Edging, F/M, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atc74writesSPN/pseuds/atc74writesSPN





	Not Until I Say

Out in the field, on a case, even in the Bunker, Dean needed to be in control. In control of his own life, and for Sam and Y/N’s lives; they were in his hands. But when Y/N and Dean became a thing, she quickly realized that there was one area where Dean didn’t need to be in control. In fact, he preferred she was. In the bedroom was the one place Dean felt like he could let go and let her lead.

She was straddling his hips, her own bouncing up and down on his hard cock with perfect rhythm. He could feel himself teetering on the edge, stuck between pleasure and pain. The pleasure she brought him was undeniable, but when she refused to let him come, there thrumming of pain that lingered and rode that line. 

“Don’t you dare come, De. Not yet, I am nowhere near finished,” she panted, their mouths sharing the same space. Dean’s own lips parted, breathing her in. He wanted to come so bad. 

“Please, Sweetheart. I-I need it,” Dean begged from underneath her. 

“Almost. You’re being so good for me,” she praised him and he blushed at her words. He closed his eyes and lay perfectly still while she used his body for her own pleasure, knowing his would come when she was ready. 

Her pace slowed, her wet heat enveloped him on all sides. She was soft and warm and felt so damn good. When she felt his need had passed, she picked up once more. 

“You ready Dean? You ready to cum for me Baby?” she cooed, her voice like honey, dripping over his skin as he felt the tightness in his belly once more. 

“Oh God yes! Please, I need to cum!” he pleaded with her. Her only response was to go harder and faster. Sweat covered their skin, mixing and filling the air with it’s musk. 

“Cum Dean!” She shouted, reaching her own peak for the third time. She felt Dean spasm below her, his body flexing as he let his release fill her so full, he could feel it dripping down his now empty sack. 

“You’re such a good boy for me,” she panted into his neck as she laid down on top of him, caressing his check and he leaned into her touch.


End file.
